Maturation
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Chez les Archanges, Michel est le plus terrifiant, Lucifer est le plus beau, Raphaël est le plus imposant et Gabriel est le plus... mignon.


**Maturation**

Michel était celui des Archanges dont l'apparence était la plus terrifiante. Ses sourcils étaient perpétuellement froncés – sauf quand il riait, et c'était seulement en présence de ses frères – son regard brûlait dès qu'il se posait sur quelqu'un et sa carrure d'armoire à glace n'était pas des plus rassurantes quand vous aviez quelque chose à vous reprocher.

Lucifer était celui dont l'apparence était la plus belle. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder ses longues mains de pianiste, son long corps se mouvant avec une grâce de danseur et son visage parfaitement ciselé pour tomber irrémédiablement sous son charme.

Raphaël était celui dont l'apparence était la plus imposante. Sa façon de relever le menton, de se tenir parfaitement droit et son regard assuré qui vous considérait toujours en face permettaient immédiatement de savoir qu'il ne s'en laisserait pas conter.

Gabriel était celui dont l'apparence était la plus… mignonne.

Si un humain avait pu le voir avant la Chute sous sa vraie forme, il aurait présumé que le dernier-né des Archanges était un Chérubin. A cause des lèvres roses et pleines, du visage poupin et des immenses yeux innocents. Mais par-dessus tout à cause de sa jeunesse.

Pour une raison inconnue, là où ses trois frères semblaient s'être arrêtés de vieillir autour de vingt-cinq ans, Gabriel était resté bloqué à douze ans.

Poser les yeux sur Gabriel, c'était poser les yeux sur une adorable créature, à la silhouette délicieusement immature, à l'expression candide et pure. Avec ses cheveux tombant en vagues d'or rouge jusqu'à ses genoux et ses tuniques longues, il faisait tout bonnement figure de petite fille parfaite.

Il faisait craquer absolument tous les éléments féminins des Sept Cieux.

Lucifer était absolument gaga de lui, c'était au point que même si son protégé lui faisait subir les pires des avanies – rien que pour s'amuser – l'Etoile du Matin était incapable de lui administrer la moindre gifle, et ne parlons pas d'une fessée.

Raphaël ne s'en sortait pas mieux que son aîné immédiat. En effet, le guérisseur était l'incarnation de l'amour maternel, et Gabriel était l'incarnation de l'enfance. Dans de telles conditions, comment le troisième Archange aurait-il pu résister ?

Quand à Michel, il avait à peine moins de mal à se défendre. Oh, il réussissait bien à exercer une certaine forme d'autorité sur son cadet, mais pour chaque caprice qu'il refusait de satisfaire – genre pouvoir manger un sandwich au yaourt chocolat-noisette dans le lit – il avait l'impression d'être un immonde tortionnaire pendant des heures et des heures, quand ce n'était pas des jours…

Gabriel était trop craquant pour qu'on puisse lui résister.

Mais il y avait une seule chose que Gabriel avait réellement, désespérément voulue et que toute sa joliesse ne lui avait pas permis d'obtenir.

Empêcher Lucifer de Chuter.

Dans la mémoire des Anges, Gabriel était à jamais le bébé des Archanges, la toute petite créature à l'air fragile et délicate qui désavouait totalement la signification de son nom, _puissance du Seigneur_.

Quand Castiel essayait de se souvenir de Gabriel, il revoyait toujours une petite fille atteignant à peine un mètre cinquante, au visage enfantin encadré d'interminables tresses, à l'expression malicieuse et insouciante.

Lorsqu'il avait revu son frère, après tant d'années, il avait été choqué.

Gabriel portait à présent ses cheveux coupés à la hauteur du menton. Sa peau claire avait pris des nuances de cuivre doré. L'Archange n'atteignait certes pas les deux mètres de Lucifer, mais il avait largement dépassé le mètre cinquante.

Ses traits s'étaient affinés, perdant leur joliesse et leur rondeur, pour créer un visage sombre et d'une beauté plus séduisante qu'attendrissante.

Dans les yeux dorés, il n'y avait plus trace de rire.

Castiel avait dégluti lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur le nouveau visage de son frère.

Parce que les traits qu'il voyait étaient ceux de Lucifer.

Lorsque Lucifer avait revu Gabriel, après tant d'années, il avait été choqué.

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'innocence dans le visage du quatrième Archange. Plus la moindre trace du pleurnichard qu'avait été son petit bébé de frère. A la place, il y avait un adolescent qui le considérait sans indulgence.

Les sourcils de Gabriel étaient froncés, sa mâchoire était serrée. Il tenait son couteau sans la moindre hésitation, et il s'en servirait.

Lucifer avait dégluti lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur le nouveau visage de son frère.

Parce que les expressions qu'il voyait étaient celles de Michel.


End file.
